


scott/issac domestic!meme

by twoschoolfourcool



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoschoolfourcool/pseuds/twoschoolfourcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they usually wait until the refrigerator is empty-or until the milk is solid, whatever comes first-until they do the shopping. if they wait too long they'll come home to a kitchen filled with that organic crap lydia insists on buying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scott/issac domestic!meme

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a scott/isaac fill for the domestic meme that's been floating around tumblr. unbeta'd so please please please let me know of any mistakes.
> 
> thank you for reading!(:

who's the big spoon/little spoon?

if by some chance they actually fall asleep in a bed, it's scott. he'll never tell isaac, but he likes the feeling of isaac pressed tightly against his chest. he's always felt that isaac is his responsibility, that he was to protect isaac even though he knows that isaac is perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

more times then not, they'll fall asleep pressed close together on the couch in derek's living room or spread out on the porch or the yard. And there was that one memorable time in the shower.

sometimes, if isaac has a nightmare, they'll lay face to face and scott will run his face through isaac's hair and up and down the side of his face until he fall back asleep. then scott will throw his leg around isaac's and drift back to sleep.

 

what's their favorite non-sexual activity?

hanging out with the pack. scott loves chasing isaac around the backyard while derek yells at him to  _focus on the scent scott, it's a squirrel for christsake._ when they're done with scent training, they sit back and watch derek and boyd work on their hand to hand combat. scott is still not offically part of derek's pack, but he still comes around a lot-if not to be with isaac, than to get faster and stronger with help from derek and dr. deaton. 

they train once a week, and after somebody will make dinner. on a good night, it'll be danny and lydia and on a not so good night, the kitchen will be in tatters and derek will end up ordering a pizza. after dinner, they'll pile into the living room to watch a movie. they all spread out on the old sectional stiles found at a garage sale. boyd and erica sit on the floor, lydia, jackson, and danny comendeer one corner, and derek and stiles get the other, which leaves the couch to scott and isaac. isaac is usually out like a light halfway through the movie, and scott will have to bully the others into turning the volume down.

 

who uses all of the hot water in the morning?

scott is all about taking care of the environment, so they usually shower together. the problem is, scott likes the water a little on the colder side, but he knows that that has the possibility to bring out some bad memoires for isaac, so he puts up with the scalding water. 

nine times out of then, though, the water will run cold by the time they get out.

 

what do they order for takeout? 

scott's a big fan of meat lovers pizza, but isaac insists that they get enough meet when they hunt of small woodland creatures during the full moon, so he makes them order from the new chinease place up the street from scott's house. 

now scott has an unhealthy addiction to wontons and crab rangoons. isaac’s tastes send to be more on the spicy side, which make his kisses ten times more intense.

 

what is the most trivial thing they fight about?

the intensity of the training derek puts them through. scott always thinks that he’s going to hard on isaac, but isaac insists he can take more. the fights usually involve a lot of eyebrow moving and long suffering looks until derek banishes scott to poisonous flower identification with stiles.

after training, scott kisses Isaac and explains to him once again how much he means to him and how important he is to the back.

 

who does most of the cleaning?

isaac. he cleans like a maniac, usually the morning after a really bad nightmare. scott will wake up to find isaac scrubbing the counters to hard that scott is surprised the linoleum hasn’t cracked yet. he goes on like that until derek wakes up and tell him to stop and go back to bed. Then isaac will pick up all of the clothes on their bedroom floor and organize them by color. scott lets him do that until he starts to cry and then he lays him in bed and lets him cry until he falls asleep.

 

who has a season pass to in their DVR?

they both really like the nature shows on animal planet, especially the ones about dogs. other than that, scott has an obsession with those trashy reality shows about rich men finding love with small town girls. he once growled at isaac for trying to change the channel.

isaac is on a mission to watch every law and order episode ever, so those pile up really quickly until scott has to delete the ones that he can recite word for word while isaac is passed out on the couch.

 

who leaves their stuff around?

scott. the minute he gets home from lacrosse practice, he tosses his uniform and all of his equipment on the ground. isaac always strips to his boxers, puts his uniform in the washing machine and stashes his stick in the closet.

derek is a stickler for a clean house, so everyone is responsible for picking up after themselves. scott tries, he really does, but then isaac will say something funny or cute and they’ll end up laughing and rolling around in the pile of dirty laundry in their room.

 

who remembers to buy the milk?

they usually wait until the refrigerator is empty-or until the milk is solid, whatever comes first-until they do the shopping. if they wait too long they'll come home to a kitchen filled with that organic crap lydia insists on buying.

 

who remembers anniversaries?

scott remembers things like the first time they kiised or the first time they had sex, but isaac remembers the specifics, like the shirt scott was wearing the first time he stayed the night in isaac’s room at derek’s house. they both remember their first date, though. scott went all out, making reservation for an upscale restaurant two towns away that isaac once mentioned. they both got all dressed up and even managed to order glasses of wine without getting carded. everything was going perfectly until scott realized he had forgotten his wallet. they ended up calling stiles, who moaned and groaned but footed the bill for them.

it might not be the perfect relationship, but scott wouldn’t change it for the world.

 


End file.
